Currently, photovoltaic power generation and fuel cell power generation have been adopted in many ordinary households. Photovoltaic power generation and fuel cell power generation employ DC power systems. On the other hand, commercial power employs AC power systems.
Therefore, a household in which photovoltaic power generation or fuel cell power generation and commercial power are used needs to be equipped with a power conditioner that connects a DC power system to an AC power system. The power conditioner has, for example, a shape like the power collection box disclosed in Patent Document 1 (identified below), and can be installed on a wall of a house.
In the power collection box disclosed in Patent Document 1, a plurality of heat dissipating fins and a mounting jig are disposed on a back surface of a housing. The mounting jig is disposed at each of both ends of the housing in the lateral direction. The plurality of heat dissipating fins are arranged between the two mounting jigs so as to be spaced apart from each other at predetermined intervals.
In addition, for one existing power conditioner, a configuration is used in which the power conditioner is mounted on a wall as shown in FIG. 8. FIG. 8 is a plan view showing a shape of a back surface side of the existing power conditioner.
As shown, a plurality of heat dissipating fins 22P are disposed on a back surface of a heat dissipating member 20P of the existing power conditioner 10P. The plurality of heat dissipating fins 22P have a long shape. The plurality of heat dissipating fins 22P are disposed such that the longitudinal direction thereof is parallel to the vertical direction of the power conditioner 10P. The plurality of heat dissipating fins 22P are disposed over substantially the entire surface except leg portions disposed at both ends of the power conditioner 10P in the lateral direction. Projections 29P are further disposed on the back surface of the heat dissipating member 20P. Each projection 29P is provided with a hook-shaped hole 290P.
To install and fix the power conditioner 10P to a wall, mounting hook members will generally be provided on the wall and fitted to the hook-shaped holes 290P.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-244770.
Typically, the power conditioner or the power collection box is heavy in most cases. Therefore, with the configuration disclosed in Patent Document 1, the power collection box will drop from the wall unless each mounting jig is made large and strong to a certain extent or higher. Thus, each mounting jig requires a large area on the back surface of the power collection box. Therefore, the area for the heat dissipating fins becomes small, so that it is not possible to improve the heat dissipation efficiency.
In addition, also in the structure shown in FIG. 8, the mounting hook members provided on the wall and the hook-shaped holes 290P to which the mounting hook members are fitted have to be increased in size for bearing the weight of the power conditioner 10P. Therefore, the projections 29P in which the hook-shaped holes 290P are provided also become large in size, so that the proportion of the projections 29P to the back surface of the heat dissipating member 20P becomes high. When the projections 29P become large in size as described, the area in which the heat dissipating fins can be disposed decreases, so that it is not possible to improve the heat dissipation efficiency.